


Singing in the rain

by I_like_pancakes



Category: Game Theory - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cute Jack, Fluff, Grumpy mat, M/M, Morning, Morning Cuddles, Tickles, a bit of cursing, and kissing, sick, they are singing in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_like_pancakes/pseuds/I_like_pancakes
Summary: Imagine your OTP walking home after going to dinner on a rainy night.Bonus: They don’t have an umbrella, so they’re foolishly running through the rain. Person A is grumpy about the weather at first, but Person B loves the rain and is giggling as they run through, and Person A eventually finds themselves smiling at Person B’s childish behavior.Bonus 2: One or both of them end up sick the next day, and they stay together cuddling in bed.





	Singing in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the promtp a bit. They weren't running through the rain. I hope no one minds. Please, if there are any mistakes, tell me. English is not my first language and I'm still learning.

The rain was getting heavier and heavier with no signs of stopping. Everyone in the city had hidden inside their warm homes, drinking cocoa by the fireplace. There were one or two people on the street, but they were protected by the umbrellas. No one would be so stupid to not bring an umbrella with themselves, right?  
“This is just perfect! Of course it would rain now! Why wouldn't it?” Matt shivered as the raindrops soaked into his clothes. California is known for hot and sunny days, not for never-ending rain, but when he and his boyfriend chose to go on a date after Jack moved from Ireland to supposedly sunny California the gods of the weather decided to ruin it. Ever since they left the restaurant Matt never stopped complaining about the weather. The Irishman on the other hand couldn't stop chuckling at how cute he looked when his cheeks puffed like those of a hamster. Nevertheless Jack still wanted to bright up his boyfriend's mood. He saw a lonely street lamp illuminating the a small empty park. There was a sparkle in Jack's eyes as he got a mischievous idea.  
After noticing Jack's absence Matt turned back seeing said man looking around himself. “Jack? Are you ok?” Matt asked with concern in his voice and made slow steps towards the smaller man. After Jack made sure no one was around he smiled at Matt and ran towards the park.  
“Jack? Sean?! What are you doing?”  
Matt soon got an answer by a singing voice. “I'm singing in the rain. Just singing in the rain!” Jack span and skipped through the rain as he ran through the park still singing “What a glorious feeling! I'm happy again.” Matt watched his boyfriend shocked at what was happening. He woke from his trance and rushed to where Jack was. He found Jack holding onto the street lamp that gave him this stupid idea. Matt giggled at the sight and shook his head with a smile.  
“What are doing?”  
An Irish voice didn't hesitate continuing singing, “I'm laughing at clouds. So dark up above. The sun's in my heart,” Jack span around the lamp and jumped down to Matt, putting his hands on the sides of Matt's head, whispering against his lips, “And I'm ready for love,” before kissing him.  
A moment after they pulled apart a smirk played on Matt's lips and span the smaller man around continuing the song. “Let the stormy clouds chase, everyone from the place!” It was now Matt's turn to run around like an idiot, oh, and he delivered a show. He put Jack down spreading his arms letting rain pour on his face. “Come on with the rain! I've got a smile on my face.” Jack couldn't help but laugh and it seemed Matt had the same problem.  
Matt then chose to marched right through a puddle kicking the water all around him not forgetting about the song. “I'll walk down the lane, with a happy refrain.” He started running around Jack, who was so glad his boyfriend used to be in a theatre. “Just singing, singing in the rain.” Matt took Jack's hand, pulled him closer and span him around. “Dancing in the rain, ya di ya di da,” the two didn't even tried to dance properly. All they did was just turning and laughing like idiots. Matt pulled away, holding only Jack's left hand and full-throated sang, “I'm happy again!”  
Another giggle left Jacks mouth “Come here you dork,” and pulled Matt for another kiss.  
Their laughs were joined by a pair of muffled chuckles. Their eyes widened in fear as they realized they weren't alone. They looked to the right to see two young girls, one holding an umbrella and both giggling. The one who wasn't holding the umbrella clapped with a smile on her face and soon even the other girl joined. Matt couldn't think of anything better to do then to bow and it seemed Jack agreed with him adding also “thank you, thank you”.  
It wasn't long before both groups parted and continued on their way. Matt was still processing the whole situation when Jack mumbled under his breath, “Well at least they have a story to tell their friends.” Matt couldn't help but laugh at the remark and the absurdity of what just happened. Jack joined him, happy he made his boyfriend happier again.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Two days later both men lay sick in their bed. Well now only Jack, because Matt was making some hot tea for both of them. He yawned wishing to go back to bed even though it was already afternoon. A fluffy creature brushed against his leg looking up at his owner.  
“Hey, Skip,” Matt bent down to the hight of the cat, scratching him behind his ear. Skip purred at the feeling of his skin being scratched and moved his head towards the warm palm. After Skip had enough petting, he shook the hand off of his head and escaped to a warm and soft rug, where he curled up, drifting back to sleep. A slight jealousy washed over Matt.  
When the tea was done he brought it to still sleeping Irishman. He looked so peaceful and defenceless lying there. He was snoring a bit, as always when he was sick, turned on his side, holding one hand in front of his face, resembling an angel. Even his messy green hair, in a desperate need of re-dying, made the image even more beautiful. The only thing ruining the scene were bunches of tissues around the bed. Matt smiled and set the cups on the bedside tables. He gently shook the sleeping man out of the realms of dreams.  
“Sean. Sean. Sean, wake up,” Matt whispered and Jack squirmed a bit, but still refused to wake up. He felt too weak to even open his eyes so he just shuffled more under the covers. The American leaned in and started leaving small kisses all over his boyfriend's body. He planted few kisses on his hand, then moved to face, leaving it on his cheeks, forehead, mouth, ears and his hair. All he received was a gentle smile, but nothing more. Finally he moved to the neck, which would normally wake the sleepy Irishman, but apparently it didn't work on the sick one. On the other hand the smile changed to snickering, so that must have meant he was on the right path.  
Matt sighed and chose more radicle way of quickening the drinking routine. Matt carefully moved his fingers to Jack's sides gently massaging him. Sudden realization washed over Jack, opening his eyes in fear knowing what would follow. Unfortunately Jack woke up too late and Matt was already mercilessly tickling him. Jack leaped from his spot screaming and laughing.  
“I'M UP! I'M UP! YOU CAN STOP!” Jack screamed between the laughs and Matt took pity on him stopping. Jack coughed, now sitting, shooting an angry gaze Matt's way. “Fuck you. I'm sick,” Jack crossed his arms as Matt smiled at Jack's childish behaviour. “You know how hard it is to wake you up when you are healthy. It would be impossible now and you need to stay hydrated. Here drink it but slowly. It's hot,” “Just like me,” Jack added in a hoarse voice, smirking. Matt rolled his eyes trying to fight a smile, which was creeping on his lips “Drink it.” This time Jack listened and drank the hot liquid, which warmed his sore throat. After a half of the tea disappeared he set the tea back on the table. Matt himself drank his whole cup.  
“I wish it was coffee,” Jack looked down missing the bitter taste, but he knew it would irritate his throat, which was already in bad shape. “Hey, how about this? You won't drink coffee and I won't drink my diet coke while being sick, ok?” Matt smiled at Jack, his runny nose altering slightly his voice. Jack rose his eyebrows in doubt “Oh really?” “ Yeah, I can do that! You don't believe me?” Matt acted hurt gripping his chest. “I bet you will crack tomorrow.” “Deal.”  
“Wait, where are you going?” Matt turned around meeting scared blue eyes. “I just want to make chicken soup. You can continue sleeping if you want,” Matt reassured Jack but he only shook his head “You should rest too since you are sick. And it's the least you could do for me after such cruel waking up.” Matt knew he was defeated and the idea of sleeping sounded nice.  
Matt lay on the other side of the bed Jack quickly putting his head on his chest not realizing this made Matt's face full of his messy hair. “Hey, I have your hair up my nose!” Jack just snuggled closer to Matt “Does it smell good?” “It smells like cucumber dove.” “You little shit,” Jack burst into laughs, slightly hitting Matt into his chin. Matt chuckled at his boyfriend and once he calmed down again brought his head up so he could look into his blue eyes.  
“Are you mad at me for the rain incident?” Matt blinked, confused at the question and quickly shook his head. “No, no. Why would you think that?” “ 'cause now we are both sick,” guilt filled the ocean eyes. “So? You saved the date and made sure it was the best date ever. I was just grumpy and mad at everything. I should be the one to apologize.” Jack rested his forehead against Matt's and shook his head, “No, don't. You had good intentions and just wanted everything perfect. As always,” both smiled at each other “but the rain was just the cherry on top!” Jack exclaimed, but when he noticed Matt's confused look he continued “I mean, it reminded me of Ireland, you know? It was just a nice throw back,” Jack lowered his eyesight as the blue in his eyes darkened. Matt realized it must be hard to move, especially from two continents, to move away from your family, from your home and being thrown into place, where everything was so unknown to him, so different. He himself had a hard time when he moved from Ohio, but he was still in one country, one continent.  
“I will make this place feel like home for you,” Matt vowed hugging Jack, to which he just hugged back and replied “But home isn't just a place with you.”


End file.
